


i'd still choose you

by IWillNotBeSilenced



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Muke - Freeform, One Shot, Short, Trust, bisexual!luke, gamer!michael, hot piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillNotBeSilenced/pseuds/IWillNotBeSilenced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I think I'm bisexual.'<br/>'Okay. That's okay, Luke.'</p><p>In which Luke comes out, and his feelings are more important than Michael's Playstation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd still choose you

‘Michael.’  
Michael snapped his head up, and Luke winced as his on screen character was obliterated in a shower of blood and pixelated flesh. Michael didn’t even notice, his eyes fixed on the doorway; Luke never used his full name unless there was something wrong.  
‘What’s up, Lukey?’ He asked, trying to keep his voice light.  
‘I think I’m bisexual.’  
That’s what Michael had always loved about Luke. Always straight to the point.  
‘Okay.’ He nodded at the other boy. ‘That’s okay, Luke.’ Although Michael could sense the effort it had taken Luke to come here to him like this, to confess to something that had clearly been weighing on him, it didn’t feel like the revelation it might have been, had they not been practically living in each other’s pockets for the past six months. Secretly, he’d always kind of suspected.  
‘No, it’s not.’  
A tiny crease appeared in Michael’s forehead. ‘Sure it is. Why wouldn’t it be? No one will mind, Luke.’  
‘I’m not so sure.’  
‘Why?’  
‘Well, all those girls, all our fans, they’re beautiful Mikey.’  
‘Yeah. Yeah, they are’  
‘And I’m sure I wouldn’t say no if the opportunity presented itself.’  
‘Of course.’ Michael was struggling to see where Luke was heading with this particular train of thought.  
‘But..’ Luke had started rubbing his middle knuckles with his fingers and he wasn’t quite looking Michael in the eye, but his breath was coming in short gasps, though he was trying hard to cover it.  
Michael laid the Playstation controller down beside him and got up. Clearly, this was a bigger deal for Luke than he had realised. He put his hands on Luke’s shoulders and squeezed lightly.  
‘But?’ He asked, prompting Luke to voice his thoughts.  
Luke looked up quickly, and it was as if a floodgate had opened somewhere inside him. There was a fire in his eyes that hadn’t been there a moment ago, and although his voice shook when he spoke, he sounded as sure as Michael had ever heard him.  
‘But your stupid eyes keep looking at me and your stupid hair keeps doing that ridiculous floppy thing when you play a fast song and your stupid eyebrow piercing is really hard to look at because it’s seriously turning me on and stupid lips are really close right now and I don’t know what to do.’  
Luke held Michael’s gaze for a moment, which was somewhere between a shocked gape and a smirk, before he seemed to realise what he’d said and looked back down at his hands, cheeks flaming.  
Michael barely hesitated before running his hands from Luke’s shoulders, down his arms and catching his fingers in his own.  
‘I do.’  
Michael put his head down slightly to catch Luke’s lips between his own, gently, just enough to get the younger boy to look up at him again.  
Luke’s eyes were wide and searching as he scanned Michael’s face. ‘Are you sure?’ He breathed; hardly letting himself really, truly, want this for real.  
Michael replied by pressing their lips together again and running his tongue across Luke’s bottom lip, dancing over his piercing and making Luke shiver.  
‘Okay.’ He whispered against Michael’s mouth, sighing softly as he felt the other boy smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback would be much appreciated :)  
> Follow my tumblr - peachmuke  
> And my Twitter - bitch_mikeys


End file.
